Rodzina Połanieckich/I/VI
I rzeczywiście, w tydzień później wyjechał do Reichenhallu, ale przedtem jeszcze otrzymał list pani Emilii, wypytujący go o wyprawę do Krzemienia. Na list ów nie odpisał mając zamiar ustnie nań odpowiedzieć. Dowiedział się również, ale dopiero w wigilię wyjazdu, iż Maszko poprzedniego dnia wyjechał do Krzemienia, i wiadomość ta obeszła go więcej, niż się spodziewał. Mówił sobie wprawdzie, że nie dalej jak w Wiedniu już o tym zapomni, ale zapomnieć nie mógł i głowę miał tak zajętą myślą o tym, czy panna Pławicka wyjdzie za Maszkę, że z Salztourga napisał list do Bigiela, niby w interesach, ale właściwie żądający. przysłania mu wiadomości o Maszce. Słuchał też piąte przez dziesiąte rozpraw towarzyszącego mu Waskowskiego o wzajemnym stosunku do siebie ludów austriackich i o misji narodów nowożytnych w ogólności. Nieraz tak był zajęty myśleniem o Maryni, że wprost nie odpowiadał na pytanie. Dziwiło go też, że chwilami widzi ją tak wyraźnie, jakby przed nim stała, więc nie tylko jako dokładny obraz, ale jako żywą istotę. Widział jej miłą, łagodną twarz ze ślicznymi ustami i z maleńkim znamieniem, nad górną wargą, jej oczy patrzące spokojnie, w których widać było skupienie i uwagę, z jaką słuchała jego słów; widział całą jej postać, wysmukłą, giętką, od której biło ciepło wielkiej, a zarazem niezmiernie dziewiczej młodości. Przypomniał sobie jej jasną suknię i końce stóp wyglądające spod tej sukni, i delikatne, lubo nieco opalone, ręce, i ciemne włosy poruszane powiewem w ogrodzie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, żeby mogła istnieć pamięć tak niemal dotykalna — i to pamięć osoby widzianej przez czas tak krótki. Rozumiał jednak, że to jest dowód, jak głębokie naprawdę zrobiła ona na nim wrażenie, i gdy chwilami przechodziło mu przez głowę, że to wszystko, co się tak wycisnęło w jego pamięci, może posiąść Maszko, prawie nie chciało mu się w to wietrzyć. Pierwszym jego porywem w takich chwilach, zresztą zgodnym z, jego czynną naturą, była niepowstrzymana chęć, żeby temu przeszkodzić. Musiał sobie dopiero przypominać, ze to. jest sprawa już w jego woli rozstrzygnięta i że postanowił sobie zaniechać panny Pławickiej. Obaj z Waskowskim dojechali do Reichenhallu wczesnym rankiem i zaraz pierwszego dnia, zanim dowiedzieli się o adresie pani Emilii, spotkali ją wraz z Litką w parku miejscowym. Pani Chwastowska, która me spodziewała się ich, a przynajmniej nie Połanieckiego, ucieszyła się na ich widok szczerze. Radość jej została tylko przyćmiona tym, że Litka, dziecko wyjątkowo wrażliwe, a przy tym chore na astmę i na serce, ucieszyła się jeszcze bardziej, tak nawet bardzo, że dostała silnego bicia serca w połączeniu z dusznością i nieomal omdleniem. Ale były to częste u niej objawy i gdy atak minął, pogoda wróciła na wszystkie twarze. Wracając do domu dziecko trzymało za rękę "pana Stacha" i w chmurnych zwykle jej oczach świeciła głęboka radość. Od czasu do czasu ściskała tę rękę, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że on naprawdę przyjechał do Reichenhallu i że jest przy niej. Połaniecki wprost nie miał czasu o. niczym mówić z panią Emilią ani ona o nic go rozpytać, bo Litka pokazywała mu Reichenhall i szczebiocząc bez ustanku chciała mu od razu pokazać wszystkie piękniejsze miejsca. Co chwila zaś mówiła: — To nic jeszcze. Thumsee ładniejsze, ale pójdziemy tam dopiero jutro. Po czym, zwracając się do matki: — Mama pozwoli, prawda? Ja teraz, mogę dużo chodzić. To niedaleko. Mama pozwoli, prawda? Chwilami znów odsuwała się od Połanieckiego i nie puszczając jego ręki patrzyła na niego swymi, wielkimi oczyma, powtarzając: — Pan Stach! pan. Stach! Połaniecki okazywał jej ze swej strony największą tkliwość, na jaką mógłby się zdobyć starszy brat; raz wraz też gderał na nią dobrotliwie: — Kociak niech tak nie leci, bo się zadyszy. A ona przytulała się do niego i wysuwając naprzód usteczka, odpowiadała, niby się gniewając: — Cicho, pan Stach! Połaniecki, spoglądał jednak od czasu do czasu na jasną twarz pani Emilii, jakby chcąc jej dać poznać, że pragnie z nią pomówić. Ale nie było sposobu, gdyż pani Emilia nie chciała psuć wesołości Litce i wolała jej pozostawić wspólnego przyjaciela na wyłączną własność. Dopiero po obiedzie, który jedli razem, w ogrodzie, wśród zieloności i świegotania wróbli, gdy Waskowski począł opowiadać Litce o ptakach i o miłości, jaką miał dla nich św. Franciszek z Asyżu, a dziecko, wsparłszy główkę na ręce, zasłuchało się zupełnie, Połaniecki zwrócił się do pani Chwastowskiej. — Czy pani nie zechce się przejść do końca ogrodu? — Dobrze — odpowiedziała. — Litko, zostań na minutkę z panem. Waskowskim, my w tej chwili wracamy. I poszli, po czym. zaraz, pani Emilia spytała: — I cóż? Połaniecki począł opowiadać, ale, bądźże chciał się lepiej przedstawić pani Emilii, bądźże postanowił rachować się z jej naturą mimozy, bądź wreszcie, ze ostatnie myśli o Maryni nastroiły go, na jakąś tkliwszą niż zwykle nutę, dość, że całkowicie rzecz, przekręcił. Przyznał się wprawdzie do kłótni z panem Pławickim, ale milczał o tym, że przed wyjazdem z Krzemienia odezwał się i do Maryni w sposób szorstki, natomiast nie szczędził jej w opowiadaniu pochwal i wreszcie tak skończył: — Ponieważ ten dług stał się od razu powodem nieporozumień między mną a Pławickim, co musiało się odbić i na pannie Maryni, więc wolałem go sprzedać i właśnie przed samym wyjazdem sprzedałem Maszce. Pani Emilia, która nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o sprawach pieniężnych, a natomiast posiadała prostotę zupełnie anielską, odrzekła: — To dobrze pan zrobił. Między wami nie powinno być takich rzeczy jak pieniądze. Lecz Połaniecki zawstydził się w tej chwili, że wyprowadza w pole taką naiwną duszę, i odrzekł: — Tak!... Raczej, nie! Myślę, żem źle zrobił. Bigiel jest także zdania, że to nie było dobrze... Maszko może ich przyciskać, może stawiać rozmaite żądania, może wystawić na sprzedaż Krzemień... Nie, pani, to nie jest postępek delikatny ani taki, który by mógł nas zbliżyć, i nie byłbym tego uczynił, gdyby nie to, żem doszedł do przekonania, iż trzeba sobie to wszystko raz na zawsze wybić z głowy. — A, nie! Niech pan tego nie mówi. Ja wierzę, że we wszystkim jest przeznaczenie — i wierzę także, że Opatrzność przeznaczyła was wzajem dla siebie. — Tego ja, pani, nie rozumiem. Jeśli tak jest, to nie potrzebuję o nic zabiegać, bo w każdym razie muszę ożenić się z panną Pławicką. — Nie. Ja mam kobiecą głowę i może mówię niedorzeczności, ale mi się zdaje, że Opatrzność chce i obmyśla wszystko tak, jakby było najlepiej, ale zostawia ludziom wolę, ci zaś często nie chcą iść za tym, co im przeznaczono, i dlatego tylu jest nieszczęśliwych. — Może. Trudno jednak iść za czym innym, jak za własnym przekonaniem. Rozum to także latarka, którą nam Bóg dał w rękę. Kto mi przy tym zaręczy, czy panna Marynia wyszłaby za mnie? — Powinnam już mieć od niej wiadomość o pańskich odwiedzinach w Krzemieniu, i dziwię się, że dotychczas nie mam. Myślę, że najdalej jutro list nadejdzie, bo my pisujemy do siebie co tydzień. Czy ona wie o pańskim wyjeździe do Reichenhallu? — Nie. Ja sam, będąc w Krzemieniu, nie wiedziałem jeszcze, dokąd pojadę. — To dobrze, bo będzie szczera, chociaż ona i tak byłaby szczera. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa pierwszego dnia. Wieczorem, na prośbę Litki, postanowiono pójść nazajutrz do Thumsee i wyjść z rana, tak aby obiad zjeść nad jeziorem, powrócić zaś powozem lub, o ileby Litka nie była zmęczoną, to piechotą, byle zdążyć przed zachodem słońca. Waskowski a. Połaniecki stawili się przed willą tych pań przed dziewiątą rano. Obie były już przybrane i czekały na werendzie, obie zaś wyglądały tak zjawiskowo, że aż stary pedagog Waskowski został tym uderzony. — Że też Pan Bóg tworzy sobie czasem z ludzi zupełne kwiaty! — rzekł ukazując z dala matkę i córkę. Rzeczywiście i pani Emilia, i Litka były przedmiotem podziwu dla całego Reichenhallu. Pierwsza, ze swoją uduchowioną anielską twarzą, była jakby wcieleniem miłości. i tkliwości macierzyńskiej, a zarazem egzaltacji; druga, o chmurnych wielkich oczach, płowej czuprynie i rysach tak delikatnych, że prawie zbyt delikatnych, wyglądała raczej na jakiś artystyczny pomysł niż na żywą dziewczynkę. Dekadent Bukacki mawiał o niej, że jest utkana z mgły, ledwie trochę zaróżowionej przez świt. Jakoż było w tej dziewczynie coś prawie nieziemskiego, które to wrażenie potęgowała jeszcze jej choroba, jej nadmierna wrażliwość i uczuciowość. Matka kochała jąślepo, otaczający również; ale dziecko, wyjątkowo z natury słodkie, nie dało się popsuć. Połaniecki, który w Warszawie widywał panią Emilię kilka razy tygodniowo, był do obydwóch szczerze przywiązany. W mieście, w którym sława kobieca jest mniej szanowaną niż gdziekolwiek na świecie, robiono z tego powodu plotki, oczywiście najniesłuszniejsze, gdyż pani. Emilia była pod każdym, względem czysta jak dziecko i nosiła swą egzaltowania głowę po prostu w błękicie, jakby mię wiejąc, że zło istnieje. Była nawet tak dalece czysta, że nie rozumiała potrzeby zwracania uwagi na pozory. Przyjmowała z, radością tych, których kochała Litka, lecz odmówiła kilka dobrych partii, wyraźnie oświadczając, że osobiście nic jej na świecie prócz Litki nie potrzeba. Jeden tylko Bukacki utrzymywał, że pani Emilia działa ma jego nerwy; Połaniecki tak się przystosował do owego błękitu otaczającego tę kryształową kobietę, że wprost nie zbliżał się nigdy do niej z myślą zmąconą przez pokusę. I teraz wiec, po uwadze Waskowskiego, odrzekł z prostotą: — Rzeczywiście, bajecznie obie wyglądają! I przywitawszy je, powtórzył mniej więcej to samo pani Emilii, jako coś, co w danym wypadku zwróciło jego uwagę. Ona uśmiechnęła się z zadowolenia, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że pochwała obejmowała także Litkę, i zbierając suknię do drogi, rzekła: — Miałam rano list i umyślnie go wzięłam, by panu pokazać. — Wolno zaraz przeczytać? — Wolno. Proszę. I ruszyli drogą leśną ku Thumsee, pani Emilia, Waskowski i Litka na przedzie, Połaniecki nieco za nimi, z głową schyloną nad listem. List brzmiał, jak następuje: Droga moja, Emilko! Dziś odebrałam, twoją litanię pytań i zaraz; odpowiadam, bo i mnie pilno podzielić się z tobą myślami. Pan Połaniecki wyjechał w poniedziałek, zatem, dwa dni temu. Pierwszego wieczoru przyjęłam, go, jak przyjmuję wszystkich — i. nic a nic nie przyszło mi do głowy, ale nazajutrz było święto, miałam wolny czas i byliśmy prawie całe popołudnie nie tylko razem, ale sam na sam, bo papa pojechał do państwa Jamiszów. Cóż ci mam powiedzieć? Taki sympatyczny, taki szczery, a przy tym prawdziwy mężczyzna! Z tego, co mówił o Litce i o tobie, zaraz zmiarkowałam, że ma dobre serce. Chodziliśmy długo nad stawem, po ogrodzie. Obwiązywałam mu rękę, bo się skaleczył o łódź. Mówił rzeczy takie rozumne, żem się zasłuchiwała w jego słowa. Ach, moja Emilko, wstyd mi się przyznać, ale moja biedna głowa trochę się zawróciła przez ten wieczór. Ty wiesz przecie, jaka tu jestem sama, zapracowana; i jak rzadko widuję podobnych ludzi. Zdawało mi się, że przyjechał gość z jakiegoś innego i lepszego świata. On mi się nie tylko podobał, ale mnie tak ujął swoją serdecznością, że nie mogłam zasnąć i ciągle o nim myślałam. Wprawdzie nazajutrz pokłócili się z papą, a nawet i mnie się trochę dostało, choć Bóg widzi, ile bym dała za to, żeby między nami nie było tego rodzaju spraw. W pierwszej chwili dotknęło mnie to mocno, i gdyby ten. brzydki człowiek wiedział, ilem się napłakała w swoim pokoju, to by mnie pożałował. Ale później pomyślałam, że on musi być bardzo żywy, że papa nie miał słuszności, i nie gniewam się już. Powiem ci też do uszka, co mi jakiś głos szepce ciągle: a to, że on tego. długu, który ma na Krzemieniu, nie sprzeda nikomu, choćby dlatego, żeby przyjechać tu jeszcze. To, że się tak źle rozstali z papą, to nic. Sam papa tego do serca nie bierze, bo to są jego sposoby, nie zaś uczucia ani przekonania. We mnie ma pan Połaniecki szczerą przyjaciółkę, która zrobi wszystko, co będzie mogła, by zaraz po rozprzedaży Magierówki ustały te wszystkie powody nieporozumień i w ogóle te brzydkie sprawy pieniężne. Wówczas on musi przyjechać, choćby dla odebrania swej należności — nieprawda? Może też i ja podobałam mu się trochę, że zaś człowiek taki żywy powie czasem coś przykrego, nie trzeba się dziwić. Nic mu o tym nie mów, jak go zobaczysz, i nie łaj go, niech cię Bóg broni. Nie wiem dlaczego, mam jakąś ufność, że on nie zrobi krzywdy ani mnie, ani papie, ani mojemu kochanemu Krzemieniowi, i myślę, że dobrze byłoby na świecie, gdyby wszyscy byli do niego podobni. Ściskam najserdeczniej ciebie, moja droga, i Litkę. Napisz mi o jej zdrowiu jak najobszerniej i kochaj mnie tak jak ja ciebie. Połaniecki skończywszy czytać wsunął list do bocznej kieszeni surduta, następnie zapiął go, następnie przesunął kapelusz na tył głowy, następnie uczuł nagle wielką ochotę połamania swej laski na drobne kawałki i wrzucenia jej w strumień; nie uczynił tego jednak, tylko począł mruczeć przez zaciśnięte zęby: — Tak? dobrze! Znasz ty Połanieckiego?... Licz na to, że cię nie pokrzywdzi! Dobrze wyjdziesz! Potem zwrócił do siebie mowę w sposób następujący: Dobrze ci tak! bo to jest anioł, a tyś go nie wart." I znów porwała go chęć połamania w kawałki własnej laski. Oto ujrzał teraz wyraźnie, że dusza tej dziewczyny gotowa była oddać mu się z całą wiarą i ufnością, a on zgotował jej od razu jeden z takich bolesnych i dotkliwych zawodów, których pamięć — zostaje raz na zawsze i boli wiecznie. Sprzedać sumę to było nic, ale sprzedać ją człowiekowi, pragnącemu ją kupić w takim zamiarze jak Maszko, to znaczyło powiedzieć tym samym pannie: "Nie chcę cię — i idź sobie za niego, jeśli ci się tak podoba. Co za gorzkie rozczarowanie dla niej, po tym wszystkim, co do niej mówił owej niedzieli, po tych słowach przyjaznych, otwartych, a zarazem przeznaczonych na to, by wniknęły do jej serca! Bo one były jednak na to przeznaczone, i Połaniecki czuł, że ona tak je wzięła. Mógł sobie teraz powtarzać, ile razy chciał, że one do niczego nie obowiązują, że za pierwszą bytnością i w pierwszej rozmowie z kobietą człowiek wysuwa tylko rogi jak ślimak l próbuje, na jaki grunt trafił. Nie byłoby to mu teraz żadną pociechą. Zresztą, nie tylko nie był w humorze usprawied1iwiania się przed samym sobą, ale raczej pragnąłby się był spoliczkować. Pierwszy raz zobaczył tak wyraźnie, że mógłby uzyskać i serce, i rękę Maryni, im zaś ta możliwość przedstawiła mu się bardziej realnie, tym strata wydawała mu się bardziej niepowetowaną. Na dobitkę, od chwili przeczytania owego listu, począł się w nim nowy przewrót. Własne rozumowania, że powinien zaniechać Maryni, wydały mu się naraz i płaskie, i nędzne. Połaniecki, przy wszystkich swych wadach, miał wdzięczne serce, i list ów wzruszył go do wysokiego stopnia tą dobrocią i wyrozumiałością, tą gotowością do kochania, jakie w nim tkwiły. Skutkiem tego, wspomnienie Maryni poróżowiało nagle w jego sercu i pamięci, poróżowiało nawet tak mocno, że pomyślał: "Ja teraz zakocham się w niej, jak Bóg w niebie!" I ogarnęło go rozczulenie dla Maryni, przed którym nawet złość na samego siebie musiała ustąpić. Po chwili połączywszy się z resztą towarzystwa wysunął się nieco z panią Emilią naprzód i rzekł: — Niech mi pani daruje ten list. — Z największą chęcią. Prawda, jaki poczciwy? A nie przyznał mi się pan, że i jej się coś dostało na wyjezdnym? Ale nie będę panu robiła wymówek, skoro ona sama bierze pana w obronę. — Pani! Gdyby to co pomogło, prosiłbym, by mnie pani obiła. Ale tu już mię ma o czym mówić, bo to rzeczy niepowetowane. Pani Emilia nie podzielała jednak wcale tego zdania. Owszem, widząc wzruszenie Połanieckiego nabrała pewności, że sprawa, w której obie strony czują tak żywo, stoi jak najlepiej i musi skończyć się pomyślnie. Na samą tę myśl jej śliczna słodka twarz rozjaśniła się wielką radością. — Zobaczymy to za kilka miesięcy — rzekła. — Ani pani się domyśla, co możemy zobaczyć — odparł Połaniecki myśląc o Maszce. Na to znów pani Emilia: — Niech pan pamięta o jednej rzeczy, że kto raz zyska serce Maryni, ten się nie zawiedzie nigdy. — Wierzę — odpowiedział ze smutkiem Połaniecki — ale też takie serca, raz zrażone, nie powracają więcej. Dalej nie mogli rozmawiać, bo Litka i pan Waskowski przysunęli się do nich. Po chwili dziewczynka zagarnęła jak zwykle Połanieckiego na wyłączną swą własność. Las, zanurzony w łagodnym porannym świetle pogodnego dnia, zajmował ją nadzwyczajnie, więc poczęła wypytywać o rozmaite drzewa, co chwila zaś wykrzykiwała z radością: — Rydze! Lecz on odpowiadał jej mechanicznie, myśląc o czym innym: — Rydze, kotku, rydze! Na koniec droga zniżyła się i pod stopami ujrzeli Thumsee. Po upływie pół godziny zeszli na bity gościniec ciągnący się nad samym brzegiem, na którym widać było tu i ówdzie drewniane kładki, powyciągane na kilka kroków w wodę. Litka miała ochotę zobaczyć z bliska wielkie ryby, które widać było w przezroczystej toni. Połaniecki, wziąwszy ją za rękę, wprowadził ją w tym celu na jedną z kładek. Ryby, przyzwyczajone do okruszyn chleba rzucanych przez gości, zamiast uciekać, zbliżyły się jeszcze, i wkrótce cały ich wianek otoczył stopy Litki. W błękitnawej toni widać było złotawobrunatne grzbiety karpiów i szarą plamistą łuskę łososio— pstrągów oraz okrągłe oczy wpatrzone jakby z wyrazem prośby w dziewczynkę. — Wracając weźmiemy dużo bułek — mówiła dziewczynka. — Jak one dziwnie patrzą. Co one myślą? — One myślą bardzo powoli — rzekł Połaniecki — i tak, dopiero za godzinę albo za dwie powiedzą sobie: "Aha! tu stała jakaś dziewczynka z płową czupryną, w różowej sukience i w czarnych pończoszkach." — A o panu Stachu co pomyślą? — Pomyślą, żem jaki Cygan, bo ja nie mam płowej czupryny. — Nie. Cygany nie mają przecie domu. — I ja mię mam domu, Litko. Mogłem go mieć, alem go sprzedał. Połaniecki wymówił ostatni wyraz w jakiś niezwyczajny sposób, i w ogóle był w głosie jego smutek. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego uważniej i zaraz, wrażliwa jej twarzyczka odbiła jego smutek tak, jak owa toń odbijała jej własną postać. Potem, gdy się połączyli z resztą towarzystwa, podnosiła na niego od czasu do czasu swoje chmurne oczy, z wyrazem pytającym i niespokojnym. Wreszcie, ścisnąwszy mocniej jego rękę, za którą trzymała, rzekła: — Co panu jest, panie Stachu? — Nic, dziecinko. Rozglądam się po jeziorze i dlatego nic nie mówię. — Bo ja się tak cieszyłam wczoraj, że panu pokażę Thumsee... — Owszem. Chociaż nie ma skał, bardzo tu ładnie! A tamten domek z drugiej strony? — Tam będziemy jedli obiad. Tymczasem pani Emilia rozmawiała wesoło z Waskowskim, który, niosąc w ręku kapelusz i szukając co chwila po kieszeniach chustki dla obtarcia łysiny, opowiadał jej swoje spostrzeżenia nad Bukackim. — On jest Aria — kończył — i dlatego w ciągłym niepokoju dąży do spokoju. Teraz kupuje obrazy i sztychy myśląc, że tym zapełni próżnię. Ach, pani, na co ja patrzę! Toż to te dzieci wieku noszą w duszy taką otchłań, jak na przykład to jezioro, a w dodatku bezdenną, i myślą, że można ją zapełnić obrazkami, akwafortami, amatorstwem, dyletantyzmem, Baudelaire'm, Ibsenem, Maeterlinckiem, wreszcie dyletantyzmem naukowym. Biedne ptaki rozbijające głowy o ściany klatek! To tak samo, jakbym chciał wypełnić to oto jezioro, wrzuciwszy w nie ten kamyk. — A cóż może zapełnić życie? — Wszelka szersza idea, wszelkie większe uczucie, ale pod jednym warunkiem, by były poczęte w Chrystusie. Gdyby Bukacki po chrześcijańsku kochał sztukę, dałaby mu pogodę, której mimo woli szuka. — A mówił mu pan to? — I to, i wiele innych rzeczy. Ja i jego, i Połanieckiego ciągle namawiam, by czytali życie św. Franciszka z Asyżu. Nie chcą i śmieją się ze mnie. A jednak to był największy człowiek i największy święty średnich wieków, który odrodził świat. Gdyby się teraz znalazł podobny, odrodzenie się w Chrystusie nastąpiłoby jeszcze szersze i jeszcze zupełniejsze. Zbliżało się południe, z nim upał. Las poczynał pachnąć żywicą, a jezioro wygładziło się zupełnie w ciszy pełnej blasku i odbijając błękit bez plamki zdawało się drzemać. Doszli wreszcie do domu i ogrodu, w którym była restauracja, i siedli pod cieniem buku, przy zastawionym stole. Połaniecki, przywoławszy kelnera w brudnym fraku, zamówił obiad, po czym rozglądali się w milczeniu po jeziorze i okolicznych górach. O parę kroków od stołu rosła cała kępa irysów zwilżana przez wodotrysk urządzony między kamieniami. Pani Emilia spojrzawszy na kwiaty rzekła: — Gdy jestem nad jakim jeziorem, a przy tym patrzę na irysy, zdaje mi się, że jestem we Włoszech. — Bo nigdzie nie ma ani tyle jezior, ani tyle irysów — odrzekł Połaniecki. — Ani tyle upojenia dla każdego człowieka — dodał Waskowski. — Ja od wielu lat jeżdżę tam co rok, jesienią, szukać sobie schronienia na ostatnie dni. Długi czas wahałem się między Perugią a Asyżem, ale ostatniego roku przeważył Rzym. To jest jakby sień do innego świata, w której widać już jego światło. Pojadę tam w październiku. — Szczerze panu zazdroszczę — rzekła pani Emilia. — Litka ma dwanaście lat... — zaczął Waskowski. Lecz Litka przerwała: — I trzy miesiące. — I trzy miesiące; więc choć na swój wiek jest bardzo mała i trzpiotka wielka, czas by jej już rozmaite rzeczy w Rzymie pokazać — mówił dalej Waskowski. — Nic się tak nie pamięta jak to, co się widziało w dzieciństwie. A choć. siłę wielu rzeczy nie odczuje ani zrozumie, to przychodzi później i przychodzi bardzo przyjemnie, bo tak, jakby ktoś od razu oświecił jakieś wrażenia, zanurzone w cieniu... Niech pani jedzie ze mną w październiku do Włoch. — W październiku nie mogę, bo mam swoje kobiece powody, które mnie zatrzymują w Warszawie. — Jakie? Pani Emilia poczęła się śmiać. — Pierwszy i najgłówniejszy, a czysto kobiecy — rzekła wskazując Połanieckiego — to ożenić tego pana, który siedzi taki posępny i w gruncie rzeczy... taki rozkochany. Połaniecki obudził siłę z zamyślenia i machnął ręką. A Waskowski zapytał ze zwykłą naiwnością dziecka: — Zawsze z Marynią Pławicką? — Tak — odrzekła pani Emilia. — Był w Krzemieniu i próżno by się zapierał, że go bardzo chwyciła za serce. — Mogę się nie zapierać — odrzekł Połaniecki. Lecz dalsza rozmowa została przerwana w przykry sposób, bo. Litka niespodziewanie zasłabła. Uczyniło się jej nagle duszno i dostała jednego ze siwych zwykłych ataków bicia serca, które przejmowały trwogą o jej życie nawet lekarzy. Matka porwała ją w tej chwili na ręce, Połaniecki; skoczył po lód do restauracji. Waskowski zaś począł ciągnąć z wysileniem do stołu ławkę ogrodową, by dziecko mogło się na niej wyciągnąć i swobodniej oddychać. — Zmęczyłaś się, dziecinko? prawda? — pytała pobladłymi ustami pani, Emilia. — Widzisz, kochanie, że było za daleko... A doktor jednak pozwolił!... Tak gorąco! Ale to nic! to przejdzie! to przejdzie!... Moje skarby, moje kochanie!... I poczęła całować Wilgotne czoło dziewczynki. Tymczasem Połaniecki wrócił z lodem, a za nim nadbiegła miejscowa gospodyni] z poduszką w ręku. Po chwili ułożono małą na ławce i podczas gdy pani Emilia obwijała lód w serwetę, Połaniecki, schyliwszy się nad chorą, pytał: — Jakże ci, kociątko? — Tylko duszno trochę, ale lepiej... — odpowiedziała, otwierając jak rybka usta dla schwytania oddechu. Nie było jednak wiele lepiej, bo nawet przez sukienkę widać było, jak to małe, chore serce bije gwałtownie w piersiach. Wszelako pod wpływem lodu atak uspokajał się zwolna, a wreszcie uspokoił się zupełnie, pozostawiwszy po sobie tylko zmęczenie. Litka poczęła się znów uśmiechać do matki, która również ochłonęła nieco z przerażenia. Dziecko należało pokrzepić przed powrotem, więc Połaniecki kazał podać obiad, którego prócz Litki nikt zresztą prawie nie tknął, wszyscy bowiem spoglądali na nią co chwila z tajoną obawą, czy duszność znowu jej nie chwyci. W ten sposób upłynęła godzina. Goście poczęli zwolna napływać do restauracji. Pani Emilia chciała wracać do domu, lecz należało czekać na powóz, po który Połaniecki wysłał do Reichenhallu. Powóz nadszedł wreszcie, ale w drodze czekał ich nowy niepokój. Jakkolwiek jechali noga za nogą i po gościńcu bardzo równym, małe nawet wstrząśnienia męczyły Litkę tak, że w pobliżu już Reichenhallu poczęło jej znów czynić się duszno. Prosiła, żeby jej wolno było wysiąść, ale pokazało się, że i droga piesza męczy ją. Wówczas pani Emilia postanowiła ją nieść, Połaniecki jednak uprzedzając to macierzyńskie poświęcenie, które zresztą nie było w miarę sił pani Emilii, rzekł: — Lituś, chodź, ja cię poniosę. Inaczej mama zmęczy się i będzie chora. I nie pytając dłużej, podniósł ją lekko z ziemi i niósł zupełnie swobodnie, na jednej tylko ręce, żeby zaś upewnić i ją, i panią Emilię, że go to wcale nie męczy, począł żartować: — Jak taki kot chodzi po ziemi, to zdaje się wcale nieduży, a teraz, ot, gdzie to te długie nożyska wiszą! Trzymaj się mnie za, szyję, to będziesz: się mniej kołysała. I szedł, jak umiał najrówniej, a spiesznie, bo chciał, by lekarz mógł się nią zająć jak najprędzej; idąc czul, jak jej serce bije na jego ramieniu, ona zaś, trzymając się go swymi chudymi ramionkami, powtarzała: — Niech mnie pan puści! Ja... nie mogę... Niech mnie pan puści! A on odpowiadał: — Nie puszczę! Widzisz, jak to źle męczyć się na piechotę. Od tej pory weźmiemy zawsze z sobą takie duże, wygodne krzesło nią kółkach i jak się dziecko zmęczy, to je posadzimy, a ja, będę popychał. — Nie, nie! — powtarzała Litka ze łzami w głosie. On zaś niósł ją z taką tkliwością jak starszy brat lub jak ojciec i, serce miał istotnie wezbrane, raz dlatego, że tę małą kochał istotnie, a po wtóre, że przyszło mu do głowy to, o czym dotąd nie myślał, a przynajmniej czego nie odczuwał dość wyraźnie: mianowicie, że małżeństwo otwiera także drogę ojcostwu i tym wszystkim skarbom szczęścia, które się w nim mieszczą. Teraz, niosąc tę drogą sobie, choć obcą dziewczynkę, zrozumiał, że Bóg stworzył go do życia rodzinnego, nie tylko na męża, ale i na ojca, jako też, że właściwy cel i znaczenie życia tkwi w tym właśnie. I wszystkie jego myśli uleciały do Maryni. Czuł teraz ze zdwojoną siłą, że ze wszystkich kobiet, jakie dotychczas spotkał, ją przede wszystkim wybrałby za żonę i z nią chciałby mieć dzieci. Rodzina Połanieckich 06